12 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3003 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3218); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3004 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3219); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Eko-Europa; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 12 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Cedric - Koty, koty, koty odc.94 (Cedric / Cats, cats, cats); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Sąsiedzi - Skoczkowie odc.7 (Skokani); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisie - Ulubiona zabawka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Lippy and Messy - /odc.4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 7/156 (Teletubbies, season I Playing in the rain); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nieustraszony (seria IV) - odc. 5 (73) "Cmentarzysko" (Knight Rider, s IV, ep. 4 "Burial Ground); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1125; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 733; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 22 - Wycieraczka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Nowoczesna chirurgia - Rzeczywistość wirtualna (Super Surgery. Facing Virtual Reality); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 12 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1305; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Dzień nauki-Polska 2006 - Hotel od kuchni; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3005 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3220); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3006 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3221); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1130; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1306; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 738; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Latarnik odc.26 (The lighthouse Keeper); serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Nie zapomnisz mnie cz.1 (Gone But Not Forgotten ep. 1) 84'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Armand Mastroianni; wyk.:Brooke Shields, Lou Diamond Philips, Scott Glenn, William Atherton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 (txt str.777) 21:55 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Dajcie mi jabłko; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Wiadomości 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Sport 23:30 Festiwalowy "łossskot" w Gdyni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Był taki dzień - 12 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Budząc zmarłych, seria 1 - Spopielona przeszłość, odc. 1 (Waking the Dead, series 1, Burn Out, ep.1) 51'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); reż.:Edward Bennett; wyk.:Trevor Eve, Sue Johnston, Claire Goose, Holly aIRD; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Budząc zmarłych, seria 1 - Spopielona przeszłość, odc. 2 (Waking the Dead, series 1, Burn Out, ep.2); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Nikon 01:55 Był taki dzień - 12 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 81/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.81); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - Odc 7/26 Wikingowie i Normanowie (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep Vikingos y Normados); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc.56, Matczyna miłość; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 179 Nowoczesna kobieta; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 5/20 (89) Mógłbym napisać książkę (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. I Could Write a Book); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:30 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 61 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chopinowski - Duszniki Zdrój 2006; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Allo, Allo - odc. 5/57 (Allo, Allo s.1 ep.5); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Hity na czasie - Danzel; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Mój pierwszy raz - (18); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (9); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 15 (41) (The Love Boat s.2, ep. My Sister Irene, The Now Marriage, Second Time Around); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 426; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 185; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kocham Kino (wydanie specjalne) 63. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Dolina Kreatywna - Co słychać? (23); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kronika Miss World 2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 4; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Muzyczna Praga - Koncert Filharmoników Wiedeńskich; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 427; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 186; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Kochaj mnie - odc. 152; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:10 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp ; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Kolor pieniędzy (Color of money,the) 114'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Martin Scorsese; wyk.:Paul Newman, Tom Cruise, Mary Elizabeth Masterantonio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07.00 Adam i Ewa (150) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (91) - serial sensacyjny, USA (powt.) 08.30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10.45 Joan z Arkadii (42) - serial przygodowy, USA, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Mary Steenburgen, Amber Tamblyn, Jason Ritter 11.45 Samo życie (750) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 13.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (92) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Andrea Parker, Cathrine Bell, David James Elliott, Kane Picoy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (340) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski (powt.) 14.45 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn 15.15 Jaś Fasola (10) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania (powt.) 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Super Express Live - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (341) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (751) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka, Stanisława Celińska 20.15 Prowokacja - program rozrywkowy 20.45 Pod słońcem Toskanii - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2003, reż. Audrey Wells, wyk. Diane Lane, Sandra Oh, Lindsay Duncan, Vincent Riotta 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.10 24 godziny (41) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Elisha Cuthbert, Sarah Wynter, Dennis Haysbert 00.10 24 godziny (42) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Elisha Cuthbert, Sarah Wynter, Dennis Haysbert 01.10 Biznes wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 01.35 Pasjonaci - magazyn 02.05 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03.05 Magazyn sportowy 04.05 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (6/14) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy (powt.) 07.35 Usterka 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi: 10 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (674) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (7/14) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Johannes Brandrup, Erdogan Atalay, Almut Eggert, Uwe Buschken 15.00 Cena marzeń (12/115) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Barbara Mori, Jaqueline Bracamontes, Eduardo Santamarina, Sebastian Rulli 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi: Rzeźba - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (675) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak 21.30 Magda M. (32) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Małaszyński, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Bartosz Kasprzykowski 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.20 Katastrofy w przestworzach (7/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 00.45 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 01.45 Telesklep 02.05 Nic straconego TVP 3 Katowice 6.20 Echa dnia 6.40 Telezakupy 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 7.50 Tropiciele - magazyn 8.00 Chłop i baba (7) - serial komediowy, Polska 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.50 Gość dnia 9.00 Ekstremalne poszukiwania (2/6) - film dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 11.45 Przegląd gospodarczy 12.10 Prosto z lasu 12.30 Kurier 12.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 13.00 Reportaż kulturalny 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Pogoda 13.50 Reportaż kulturalny 14.15 To jest temat 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Regiony kultury 15.00 Ekstremalne poszukiwania (2/6) - film dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 15.55 To jest temat 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza - kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Raport budowlany 17.05 Schlesien Journal - magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Relacje - informator gospodarczy 18.00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Nie poddać się rakowi - program Marianny Durczok 19.15 Speed - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.35 W dobrym stylu - magazyn mody i urody 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22.15 Program publicystyczny 22.35 Studio pogoda 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Kurier 23.10 Na wolności (9/15) - serial przyrodniczy 0.05 Mali żołnierze - film dokumentalny 1.15 Chleb i róże - historia Sonji Davies (2/4) - serial 2.05 Na wezwanie - ochotnicy ze Strefy Zero - film dokumentalny 3.10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (261) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 09.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem (11) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.10 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.40 Pokemon (262) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 16.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.10 V.I.P. (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Molly Culver, Natalie Raitano, Pamela Anderson, Shaun Baker 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (12) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Z Archiwum X (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Jerry Hardin, Mitch Pileggi 21.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 21.45 Nocny pociąg do Wenecji - thriller, Niemcy 1994, reż. Carlo Quinterio, wyk. Hugh Grant, Tahnee Welch, Malcolm McDowell, Rachel Rice 23.20 Z Archiwum X (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Jerry Hardin, Mitch Pileggi 00.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.25 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 01.45 Jennifer Lopez - koncert 02.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 02.55 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.30 Gra na maksa (13/22) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.35 Zawód glina (12/15) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Danny Nucci, Ernie Hudson, Travis Schuldt, Christina Vidal (powt.) 08.35 Zdradzona miłość (15/110) - telenowela, Meksyk (powt.) 09.25 Ostry dyżur (87) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 10.25 Przystanek Alaska (52/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Rob Morrow 11.25 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Telesklep 14.10 Zdradzona miłość (16/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, Valentino Lanus, Angelica Maria, Nuria Bages 15.05 Gra na maksa (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Mykelti Williamson, Rick Peters, Dan Lauria, Dorian Harewood 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (2) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak (powt.) 16.40 Przyjaciele (2) - serial komediowy (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (88) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (52/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Rob Morrow, Janine Turner, Barry Corbin, Darren E. Burrows 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (3) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak 19.40 Przyjaciele (3) - serial komediowy, wyk. Courtney Cox, Jennifer Aniston, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc 20.10 Rodzina Soprano (6/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Edie Falca, James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Michael Imperioli 21.20 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc - komedia, USA 1983, reż. John Landis, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Eddie Murphy, Ralph Bellamy, Don Ameche 23.45 Gwiazda rocka - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Jennifer Anistan, Dominie West, Jason Flemyng 01.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 12 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Talent za talent - z Maciejem Polem; program dla młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Biblia, rower i kask; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 O Polsce i Polakach - Pomorskie krajobrazy - Ratownicy SAR; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Urszula Dudziak , Grażyna Auguścik i Trio Andrzeja Jagodzińskiego- koncert jazzowo-folkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Ostoja - odc. 42; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1114; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 513; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Sportowy tydzień 13:30 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 5/13* Diabelskie tango; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Bezludna wyspa - Anna Mucha, Katrzyna Cichopek i Agnieszka Warchulska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dzieci tułacze - cz. 2 Exodus 43'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Józef Gębski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 "Cała jesteś w skowronkach" - jubileusz zespołu Skaldowie - cz.1; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Smak Europy - Chodzi o ten smak ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Talent za talent - z Maciejem Polem; program dla młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Dudek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Biblia, rower i kask; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (26); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Skrót; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1114; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 513; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Praca bez granic - Irlandia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Dziewczęta z Ośrodka - odc. 4 Szkoła 23'; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Robert Gliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Polska Kronika Non - Camerowa nr 6 9'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Jóżef Antonisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Animowany świat wyobraźni - List 1'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Krzysztof Dębowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Przez granice Europy - Powodzenia ! - 4 (Across the Border); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Węgry, Austria (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Ostoja - odc. 42; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Selekcja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Skrót; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1114; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 513; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Praca bez granic - Irlandia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Dziewczęta z Ośrodka - odc. 4 Szkoła 23'; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Robert Gliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (26); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Polska Kronika Non - Camerowa nr 6 9'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Jóżef Antonisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Animowany świat wyobraźni - List 1'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Krzysztof Dębowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku